Currently, image seekers must de-roll the seeker to fly level relative to the target. This is very costly and tends to eliminate image seekers from use with spinning weapon systems; mortars, artillery shells, etc. With the approach of the present disclosure, a low cost seeker can be realized for use with spinning weapon systems.